Puzzle of my heart
by TheRomanticist02
Summary: Rolleigns BDSM one shot. They have something special between them, a love that some go a lifetime without experiencing. No matter the distance, Roman and Seth will always belong to on another.


**Hey guys. Alright, so this is a BDSM Book based on Sadomasochism (though not that deep, I guess /). Please bare in mind that whatever happens in the book is consensual and is NOT abuse. Thank you!**

Roman lounges alone in his Pensacola residence watching previous Monday Night Raw matches on the large flat screen TV in the living room, a warm beer sits undrunken on the transparent cocktail table and he gets up heading for the kitchen to dispose of the beer.

He hears the doorbell ringing just as he was heading to the fridge to get a new beer. He closes the fridge and exits the kitchen heading for the door instead. He briefly wonders who could be visiting him at three in the afternoon on a Friday as Joelle is staying with his parents this weekend.

He unlocks the door to find the last person he expected to see standing outside his porch. Seth looks up at Roman, and gives him a nervous smile. He's wearing black skinny jeans, a black v-neck t-shirt with his hair is tied into a ponytail. "Hey. I don't know if you got my message because I got no repy but I've come to collect the rest of my things. I said I'd be here at three.", he says unable to maintain eye contact with the Samoan man's dangerous gray eyes.

Roman ignores the greeting, allowing Seth to enter his home before asking, "Where's your stray chihuahua?

"Seth rolls his eyes at that, observing the house he shared with Roman for six months. Everything looks exactly the same, from the stone colored walls of the living room to the gold, black and white colors dominating the furniture in the room. He stares at the ashen eight-inch long Macalester sofas where Roman would worship and torture his body until he had nothing left to give. He shakes his head, attempting to rid himself of the thoughts before responding to Roman's question. "He's in Miami with me but got caught up in something else, and do not call him a chihuahua. That's not very nice of you, he's don't nothing to you and you know it.

The older man scoffs, " _Right._ So you coming to collect your stuff and breaking up with me a month has _nothing_ to do with him. Alright Seth, I hear you."

Seth takes a deep breath and releases it, he holds his hands up in surrender. "I didn't come to argue Rome, please let me collect my things and leave. What happened between is in the past and I'd like for it to stay that that way.

"Roman's face contorts into one of anger and he gets in the younger man's face. "Fuck you Seth. You want me to forget that you fucking hurt me and disrespected me by coming into _my_ house with _another man_ and broke up with me, having given me no indication that you were unhappy.You let your best friend manipulate you into thinking we weren't normal. I was your Master, Seth, I had a right to know if you were unhappy."

"No, _you_ don't get it Roman, we weren't normal! Marek... Marek made me realize that. He'd...he'd see the some of the scars on my body and he made me realize that we were toxic. We were in a sadomasochistic relationship, I was _allowing you to hurt me Roman_...it wasn't right for fuck's sake. It wasn't natural!", the brunette shouts right back at him.

Roman laughs in his face, a bitter resigned laugh that booms in the large living room. His hands move to grip Seth's shoulders. "Just listen to yourself, you sound ridiculous. Seth we were two consenting adults, you got off from the pain and I loved giving you what you needed. Your fucking 'best friend' wanted in your pants and found an opening by manipulating you into thinking that we were abnormal for practicing SM. I'm beginning to think that maybe you were desperate for his cock as well, after all, you did allow him to get into your head so easily." Roman looks at him with anger and asks in a voice laced with sarcasm, "Does he _satisfy_ you in bed Seth, does he give you what you _need_?"

Seth feels tears prick at the corner of his eyes and forcefully wills them away, his breath catches in his throat and he shrugs Roman's hands off his shoulders. "Fuck you! I left you because it was the right thing to do. M-Marek made-"

He doesn't get to finish what he wants to say as Roman's deep voice cuts him off, "Enough Seth! This isn't about Marek. I don't give two shits about what your ignorant cockroach thinks. This is about YOU. What YOU feel. What YOU think is right. You know the truth Seth, and if you can look me in the eye and tell me that what we had never felt right to you, then I'll let you go. I promise that I'll never have this discussion with you again. We'll move on and you can just go back to Marek."

Seth takes two steps away from Roman turning away from him. He seems to be having an internal battle with himself. ' _Marek said he was being abusive, that he was manipulating me in order to hurt me for his own perverted sexual pleasure. I don't get it though... I'd usually suggest new positions and play scenes to try. We'd discuss it together and Master had never done anything I was uncomfortable with. Roman was a good Master, he'd never made me feel unsafe. I always felt so loved...and protected. I do miss him though, I miss what we used to do together...'_

Roman eyes the Iowan man carefully, god, he's missed him. He wouldn't want Seth to do anything he didn't want to, and if Seth wants out of the lifestyle then he's not gonna force him.

When he'd gone to Seth with information about the BDSM lifestyle, Seth had been excited and had eagerly agreed to being Roman's submissive, they'd both conducted extensive research on the lifestyle and had agreed on SM because Seth had admitted with slight embarrassment that he had a pain kink.

They'd both visited a BDSM club in Iowa when Roman had gone to visit Seth to gain more knowledge on the lifestyle from the Head Master of a club called Red Dungeon. Roman had made it a point to learn about Seth's likes and dislikes as well as his pain threshold to ensure that the relationship fulfilled them both. Everything had been going well until _fucking Marek_ happened.

He'd seen some nasty marks on Seth's neck a while ago and when Seth had told him about the source of the marks and that there was nothing to worry about- Marek had somehow convinced Seth that what he was doing was unnatural thus prompting him to end his relationship with Roman. Roman is brought out of his musings by Seth's quiet voice. "I'm sorry, you were saying?", he asks

Seth turns to look at him, a single tear falling from his left eye as he says, "I s-said one last time. I want us to do it one last time... play with me one last time Master. I'm with Marek now but I-I need the closure."

"What's changed Seth. Not too long ago, you were hurling insults at me for my lifestyle choices and now you want me to have a scene with you. You want to cheat on Marek with me, you know he'll be able to tell that something happened between us when you go back to him right...it makes me wonder if you ever cheated on me with him at some point, it doesn't seem to take much for you to spread your legs these days...", he trails off wanting to hurt Seth the way he hurt him.

Seth's tears fall freely and his fist connects with Roman's jaw. "FUCK YOU, YOU ARROGANT ASSHOLE! YOU'RE JUST LIKE HIM THEN, I HAVE NEVER CHEATED ON YOU!", he shouts. He looks over at the Samoan man who is cupping his jaw. "I just wanted s-some closure for us both. What I have with Marek isn't even exclusive yet, I am not a cheater Roman. And iff you're done insulting me, I'll go and collect my things. I don't even know why I bothered staying this long."

The older man grips Seth's hand just as he's about to take the stairway leading to his bedroom. "Seth wait...", he sighs. "Look I'm sorry, I'm no better than him if I make you feel bad about the choices you make. I'll respect your wishes - no more trying to convince you to reconsider, I promise." He looks at a tear stained Seth, "I'll grant you what you desire. Go to the playroom, you know what to do. I'll be there in five minutes." he instructs.

The Iowan sighs and wipes his face with his hands, he looks at Roman and gives him a quiet, "Yes Master.", before changing his course of direction, going down the hallway leading to Roman's playroom.

He gets to the Black oak colored door and unlocks it, a smile tugs at his face as he does so, stepping into the room after so long feels like coming home.

The centerpiece of Roman's playroom is a king-sized deluxe window pain bed which is perfect for suspension and restraint play and is draped in black satin sheets. The bed has hooks on each post along the footboard.

The walls of the playroom are a deep purple and on the right there is a black door leading to a deep purple colored bathroom with granite counter tops and an oval shaped milky colored freestanding tub. The playroom also consists of a black St. Andrew cross standing on the left side next to the bed. A bondage table and a spanking bench are also on the left side of the room, as an assortment of sex toys that both Roman and Seth went shopping for occupy the side on the right near the bathroom. The toys are placed neatly on a cinnamon colored oak table while some of the hang on the wall. The toys range from different whips and floggers to different sized dildos, butt plugs, cock rings, suspension ropes and more.

Roman's changed into black sweatpants and nothing else when he enters the playroom. He finds Seth naked, head bowed and posture straight, kneeling in the middle of the playroom with his hands intertwined behind his back like a perfect Slave. "Such a good boy.", he praises

"Thank you Master", Seth beams, a hint of pride in his voice. Roman motions for Seth to get off the floor, he ties Seth's hands above his head and then ties the rope to the heavy chain hanging up the ceiling. He spreads Seth's legs secures them with a spreader bar. He steps back and scrutinizes Seth carefully, eyes drifting to his erection. "Look at me Pet, are you comfortable?, he asks

"Yes, I am comfortable Master", is the reply he receives in return. He places a gentle kiss on the Iowan's lips and hums. He then goes to the table near the bathroom and grabs an assortment of sex toys that he'll be using on Seth. "What are your safe words?", he asks going back to Seth and placing the items on a bench.

"Floral for slow down and Onyx for stop, Master." Seth replies, voice shaking from nerves and excitement.

"Good boy, should anything become too much for you, I want you to use your safe words. Understood?", Roman questions authoritatively

Seth takes a deep breath before replying with a gentle but confident voice. "Yes Master, I understand."

Roman grabs the silk blindfold, moving to stand behind Seth. "I am going to blindfold you now, I want you to tell me if it's too tight.", he says as he ties Seth's eyes with the blindfold cutting off one of his five senses and then grabs the cock ring and secures it around Seth's erect dick. He then grabs the biggest vibrator in the playroom, switching it on, he slicks it up with lube and inserts it into Seth's tight entrance without warning.

The bound man hisses at the pleasurable pain coming from his lower back, his cock throbs a red color and pain shoots through him as the cock ring prevents his cock from fattening further.

The Samoan man then grabs a pair of nipple clamps joined by a chain, and clinches both of Seth's nipples with the clamps. "Open your mouth and hold onto the chain with your mouth." he instructs Seth.

Roman feels a bead of pre-cum dripping in his pants when he looks at the salacious sight before him. Roman then grabs the cat-o-nine lying on the bench beside him, he runs it across Seth's shoulder moving it down his spine and ass. Seth moans and shivers at the sensation. The sound of a whip connecting with a nude back sounds in the playroom as Roman flicks his hand back and forth repeatedly connecting the cat-o-nine with Seth's back.

Pain comes erupts from his nipples everytime he screams and tilts his head back because of the whip connecting with his back, the pain drives him insane. He moans and begs for more. "Mo-more Master, please."

Angry red lines mar the younger man's beautiful back, his body sweaty as the cat-o-nine continues breaking into his skin. The whip leaves his back and he strains his ears to hear where his Master could be but hears nothing. His breath is cut off without warning as Roman's big hands wraps around his neck, squeezing hard. Roman watches the blindfolded man squirm, his face taking on a reddish purple color. Beads of tears mingled with sweat fall down his blindfolded face, Roman loosens his hold before letting go of his neck completely.

The chain attached to the nipple clamps falls from his mouth as he takes in a deep breath and releasing it. Choking had always been a favorite kink of his, even before Roman and him had decided to practice Sadomasochism.

Roman steps back eying Seth, his face is wet with sweat and tears. His erection- an angry red between his spread legs. His legs shake from the stimulation his body is receiving. "You're still OK, Pet?", he asks voice gentle but authoritative.

"Y- yes. I am f-fine Master. Thank you for asking. P-please give me m-more.", Seth pants out of breath and begs for more. Roman grabs the chain attached to the nipple clamps, returning it into Seth's mouth. A sharp hiss falls from Seth's lips when a whip connects with his torso. Roman holds nothing back as he moves around Seth's body, flicking his wrist back and forth as he connects the whip with every area of Seth's body. The hits range from light ones that give out a soft _thwack_ sound to hard ones hard ones that leave Seth moaning in pleasurable pain.

Seth's body is on fire, pain shoots from every direction of his body and he bites down on hard his tongue to prevent himself from begging Roman to come. His loud moans bounce off the walls when Roman places the whip on the bench and roughly tugs at his hair, removing the hair tie that held his hair in a ponytail. The grip on his hair is tight enough to make it ache _so good_ as he feels a bit of hair being ripped from his scalp.

Roman brings Seth's mouth roughly to him by his hair, he rips the chain out of Seth's mouth and invades the swollen lips with his tongue. Roman bites into Seth's tongue, moaning at the metallic taste of the younger man's blood. He continues to plunder the brunette's mouth sucking hard on the red lips. He then pulls away from the sweet lips causing the bruntte to whimper out loud.

Roman's hands move to Seth's red ass, slapping the firm buns with hard jabs with the vibrator still embedded deep inside Seth. The Iowan's eyes water and he grunts at the vibrator stimulating his prostrate with each slap to his ass.

Roman then releases Seth's hands and legs and instructs him to get on his knees. He removes the black blindfold from Seth's eyes and takes his sweater pants off, revealing his throbbing red cock for Seth to see. He kneels down on one knee to remove the cock ring off of Seth's dick and says. "I don't want you coming until I say so Pet."

He then stands in front of Seth, gripping his hair in a painful hold. Seth doesn't need to be told what to do next as he opens his mouth and allows his Master to fuck his mouth.

Roman's hips piston back and forth as he fucks into Seth's mouth roughly, his cock abusing the younger man's neck lymph node. A sadistic smile tugs at his lips at the sound of the younger man gagging on his dick, Seth struggles to breathe through his nose and saliva drips from his mouth.

Seth's unattended cock looks ready to burst any minute, any angry purple outlining the head while he drips with pre-cum. Roman's right hand doesn't lessen the grip on Seth's hair as he forces the younger man to look up at him. He continues using Seth's pretty lips for his own pleasure. Seth's vision blurs from the tears pooling at the corner of his eyes, his mind is dizzy with pleasure and his heart swells with pride at the sounds of his Master's grunts and moans above him.

The Samoan continues pleasuring himself in Seth's moist cavern. He deep throats him, nailing his swollen glands with each thrust. A deep groan falls from his lips when he comea into Seth's mouth without warning. Seth's eyes roll at the back of his head at the taste of his Master's essence and he greedily swallows what he can.

Roman moans as he makes the bruntte drink his cum. He holds his Slave's head in place, making the younger man swallow whatever he has to give. The brunette tries his hardest to swallow what he can while gagging on his Masters cock "Get up.", Roman commands him.

Seth stands up with grace, head bowed down as he awaits further instructions from his Master. Roman pulls the clamps off Seth's nipples and guides him to the sex swing in the playroom, he prompts him to lay on his stomach and ties each hand to the swing handles. He removes the vibrator eliciting an erotic moan out of Seth. He grabs the cat-o-nine again and begins flogging Seth's back, legs and ass without restriction.

Hit after hit on the enticing man's back elicits erotic hoarse cries from him, the need to come increasing with each flog to his body. His back has red welts as the leather whip connects with sensitive skin. "FUCK!", he cries out. "More master, please give me m-more. I-I need you.", he begs

The sadistic treatment Seth's body has been receiving is enough to make Roman harden again. He drops the cat-o-nine on the floor and replies with a sinister voice. "Anything for you Pet.", he says. He lines his already hardened cock with Seth's swollen entrance. "Brace yourself Sethie.", he says tauntingly and pushes into Seth's tight hole in one go.

The sting of Roman's hips meeting his tender skin elicits a harsh cry from the Iowan's lips. Roman doesn't give him a chance to adjust as he thrusts into the warm heat like a ferocious animal. The friction of the leather swing rubbing on his over sensitive cock and Roman's brutal thrusts into him causes the Iowan man to whimper and cry out in pleasure. He pushes back on the big dick abusing his prostrate and tightens his hold on the swing handles.

"Y-you can try to run Seth. But you'll never be able to escape me b-because your heart belongs to me.", Roman stutters out, voice harsh. "Me and you- we were made for each other Seth. _We_ _fit, you'll always be mine"_

Seth tears up at the words his need to come increasing. He feels his tears fall to the ground as he writhes on the sex swing, Roman's grip on his hips will leave bruises for days and he _loves_ it. He finds that he really can't take anymore and resorts to begging Roman to come. "M-master please...", he trails off knowing Roman will know what he needs.

The Samoan's thrusts don't stop and nor does his brutal pace decline when he allows his Slave to come. "Come for me Pet!", he growls.

"Shiiit!", Seth's mouth opens in an endless scream, incoherent words falling off his lips as his cock erupts in long ropes of cum, most of it spilling on the sex swing and the floor. His hold on the swing remains tight, his hands bound to the swing whilst Roman takes pleasure in his body . His Master keeps on nailing his sweet spot with his massive shaft and each thrust ignites an electric shock in his body making him see stars.

Roman pistons into the body beneath him, loving the delicious whimpers that fall from Seth's lips. He grunts with each thrust he makes into Seth's salacious body. Seth clenches around him, coaxing him into coming, Roman roars into his orgasm, his body moving to bend over Seth as his teeth bite into the younger man's tender shoulder. His warm essence floods Seth's hole and he rides out his orgasm before pulling out of Seth.

He unties the beautiful brunette's hands from the swings picks up his comatose form off the swing and goes to lay him on the bed. He then heads to the bathroom in the playroom, grabs one of the towels and wets it. He cleans himself up, rinses the towel and heads back to the playroom to clean up Seth. Words of praise fall from soft lips as he praises his boy whilst massaging his tender wrists. " You were such a good boy Seth, so obedient. I'm so proud of you."

Thank you, Master. I'm happy that I could please you. ", the brunette responds just before his eyes slide shut, and he gives into exhaustion.

Roman sighs, he looks the watch on the wall near the door and sees that it's only 5 o'clock. He decides to let Seth sleep for a bit and gets off the bed. He slips on his black sweatpants and heads to the kitchen for a glass of water. He takes out the water jug in fridge, opening the cabinet that holds the glasses and pours himself a glass. Once done, he places the glass in the kitchen sink and returns the water jug inside the fridge.

He decides to return to the playroom to clean the sex toys he used in his play scene with Seth. Roman enters the playroom and sees Seth out cold on the bed. He cleans the equipment one by one and then uses the towel he used to clean Seth up to clean the sex swing. He heads into the bathroom, grabs the mop in the bathroom and wets it with cold water. He exits the bathroom with the mop and a bucket carrying water in hand.

Roman mops the floor in the playroom thoroughly and heads back to the bathroom to dispose of the dirty water. He rinses the bucket and places the mop inside of it. He washes his hands and heads for his living room. He flips the TV stations settles on watching Captain America.

An hour later a disheveled looking Seth appears in the hallway. He looks thoroughly fucked with his messy hair falling on his shoulders and a rumpled t-shirt. He clears his throat to get Roman's attention. "Marek's probably getting worried. I should get my things and leave.", he says in a hoarse voice

Roman denies him eye contact, his eyes fixated on the movie he's watching mindlessly on TV. He nods his head giving Seth permission to head upstairs to collect his things.

The brunette sighs at Roman's antics, making his way up his former bedroom. Majority of his items have been collected but he'd left over a few clothes as well as items like his leather charging station valet, a Kabig gym bag and a Journeyman Rucksack duffle bag his mother had gotten for him on his birthday. The journey to the bedroom seems to take forever as he feels the aftereffects of his play scene with Roman. _It's a good pain_ , he reminds himself.

Once inside the large bedroom, Seth looks around as happy memories spent inside the bedroom assault his brain. He shakes his head, driving the memories away and heads for the walk in closet. He bends over slowly and reaches for the red colored box containing his items and heads back down, ready to leave Roman's house and the memories they created together.

He finds Roman still staring intently at the TV. "I guess I will be leaving now. T-thank you for everything. A-and I'm sorry I hurt you", he says and winces at how broken his voice sounds

Roman looks at him then, noticing the box wrapped protectively in his arms. "You don't love him Seth.", he says. "You can't run away from what you feel forever, I told you that earlier. No matter the distance between, I'll always own your heart Seth. I'm the missing piece in your puzzle of your heart and without me you'll never be complete."

He notices the tears pricking at Seth's eyes and stands up to go to him. He covers Seth's shoulders with his hands and looks at red rimmed brown eyes. "I'm not saying this to hurt you Seth. I'm not saying it to boast either, I'm saying it because it's the truth. We're each other's missing puzzles and you know that. We _fit_ Sethie, me and you."

Roman feels his eyelids get heavy with unshed tears and tries futilely to blink them back. His voice cracks as he says, "I-I am not going to beg you to stay with me Seth. I'm going to let you go, n-not because I'm giving up on you but because I know we're meant to be. When you love something you set it free right?...", he asks cupping the beautiful younger man's cheeks, his vision blurred.

Seth looks no better, he clings onto the box he's holding as if it'd anchor against a violent storm. He cries and nods his head, a wordless answer to Roman's question.

Roman tilts his head down, one hand bringing Seth's face up as sad gray orbs stare into stormy brown ones. "I love you.", he says reiterating his point by kissing Seth with all he has in him.

They pull back after, both feeling like the kiss ended too soon. They breathe each other in, breaths mingling one final time before Seth standa on his tiptoes- he nuzzles Roman's neck breathing him in. A soft sigh escapes his lips. " I love you too Rome, so so much...Always.", he says before pulling back. He turns his back on Roman and heads for the door.

~~0~~

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
